summerlands6thfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
Series overview List of episodes Season One: 1999 Season Two: 1999–2000 |} When Season 2 was made, [[Matt Hill]], [[Sam Vincent]] and [[Lukester Farrell]] voices changed a bit. Season Three: 2000–2001 }} |} Season Four: 2001–2002 |} Season Five: 2002–2003 Season Six: 2003–2004 Season Seven: 2004–2005 Season Eight: 2005–2006 ● There will be 4 new characters in this season. Season Nine: 2006–2007 Season Ten: 2007–2008 Season Eleven: 2008–2009 * [[Danny Antonucci]] making a film ''[[The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: The Movie]]'' will release on September 19, 2009. Season Twelve: 2009–2010 '''NOTES''' '''Take Care Of Rolf's Farmyard''' Season Thirteen: 2010–2011 Season Fourteen: 2011–2012 } Season Fifteen: 2012–2013 Season Sixteen: 2013–2014 Season Seventeen: 2014–2015 Season Eighteen: 2015–2016 Peach Creek Junior School Musical "A New Place" "The Sky Job" "James Speed" "The Jawbreaker That Ate Peach Creek" "Club Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood" "Sun Hot in the Sun" |- style="background:#ffe6e6;" |align="center"| 426 ||align="center"| 1812 || January 11, 2016 || "Journey to Land" |- style="background:#ffcccc;" |align="center"| 427 ||align="center"| 1813 || January 18, 2016 || "Chinese Language" |- style="background:#ffe6e6;" |align="center"| 428 ||align="center"| 1814 || January 31, 2016 || "Pirates of Peach Creek" |- style="background:#ffcccc;" |align="center"| 429 ||align="center"| 1815 || February 15, 2016 || "Double D and the New Computer" |- style="background:#ffe6e6;" |align="center"| 430 ||align="center"| 1816 || March 1, 2016 || "Double D Goes to Lemon Brook" |- style="background:#ffcccc;" |align="center"| 431 ||align="center"| 1817 || March 8, 2016 || "The Jerkinators" |- style="background:#ffe6e6;" |align="center"| 432 ||align="center"| 1818 || March 15, 2016 || "Mmm... Chocolate!" |- style="background:#ffcccc;" |align="center"| 433 ||align="center"| 1819 || March 22, 2016 || |- style="background:#ffe6e6;" |align="center"| 434 ||align="center"| 1820 || March 29, 2016 || "Patrick For Mayor" |- style="background:#ffcccc;" |align="center"| 435 ||align="center"| 1821 || April 30, 2016 || |- style="background:#ffe6e6;" |align="center"| 436 ||align="center"| 1822 || May 7, 2016 || "Battle of the Peach Creek" |- style="background:#ffcccc;" |align="center"| 437 ||align="center"| 1823 || July 23, 2016 || "[[Peach Creek Junior School Musical]]" |- style="background:#ffe6e6;" |align="center"| 438||align="center"| 1824 || August 6, 2016 || |- style="background:#ffcccc;" |align="center"| 439 ||align="center"| 1825 || August 13, 2016 || The Summerlands Began |} Season Nineteen: 2016–2017 |align="center"| 441 ||align="center"| 1902|| September 25, 2016 || |- style="background:#9ce5c1;" |align="center"| 442 ||align="center"| 1903 || October 2, 2016 || |- style="background:#c4f0da;" |align="center"| 443 ||align="center"| 1904 || October 9, 2016 || |- style="background:#9ce5c1;" |align="center"| 444 ||align="center"| 1905 || October 30, 2016 || "The Terrifying Tales of Summerlands XVIII" |- style="background:#c4f0da;" |align="center"| 445 ||align="center"| 1906 || November 6, 2016 || |- style="background:#9ce5c1;" |align="center"| 446 ||align="center"| 1907|| November 13, 2016 || |- style="background:#c4f0da;" |align="center"| 447 ||align="center"| 1908 || November 20, 2016 || |- style="background:#9ce5c1;" |align="center"| 448 ||align="center"| 1909 || November 27, 2016 || |- style="background:#c4f0da;" |align="center"| 449 ||align="center"| 1910 || December 4, 2016 || |- style="background:#9ce5c1;" |align="center"| 450 ||align="center"| 1911 || December 11, 2016 || |- style="background:#c4f0da;" |align="center"| 451 ||align="center"| 1912 || January 15, 2017 || |- style="background:#9ce5c1;" |align="center"| 452 ||align="center"| 1913 || January 22, 2017 || |- style="background:#c4f0da;" |align="center"| 453 ||align="center"| 1914 || January 29, 2017 || |- style="background:#9ce5c1;" |align="center"| 454 ||align="center"| 1915 || February 5, 2017 || |- style="background:#c4f0da;" |align="center"| 455 ||align="center"| 1916 || February 12, 2017 || |- style="background:#9ce5c1;" |align="center"| 456 ||align="center"| 1917 || February 19, 2017 || |- style="background:#c4f0da;" |align="center"| 457 ||align="center"| 1918 || February 26, 2017 || |- style="background:#9ce5c1;" |align="center"| 458 ||align="center"| 1919 || March 4, 2017 || |- style="background:#c4f0da;" |align="center"| 459 ||align="center"| 1920 || March 11, 2017 || |- style="background:#9ce5c1;" |align="center"| 460 ||align="center"| 1921 || March 25, 2017 || |- style="background:#c4f0da;" |align="center"| 461 ||align="center"| 1922 || May 1, 2017 || |} Season Twenty: 2017–2018 Season Twenty-One: 2018–2019 ●The final series of the show. Special Episodes ● List of Episode Special. Short Episodes '''Short Episode''' # Pain, Pain, Go Away! The Films Unscheduled episodes =